Maximum Ride: Series 4: Book Two: The War: Battle of the Archangel
by ILuvBook4Ever
Summary: Max, Henry, and Angelina must stop two Angel of Darkness and her apprentice, and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Max's__Life_:

_Born: March 18, 1986_

_Gender: Male_

_Sun Sign: Pisces_

_Moon Sign: Unknown_

_Spouse: Angelina (2011-2034 A.D.)_

_Parents: Mack and Macy_

_Birthplace: Canada_

_Culture: Canadian American_

_Children: Collie and Evelyn and Justin_

_Max's Death: July 29, 2051_

_Angelina's Death: October 30, 2034_


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina went to apartment with Max (her boyfriend). She like to date Max in fancy restaurant someday. I wish I could marry Max, Angelina thought. But not now, unless they retired in new Commander's secret laboratory. I am now 22 years old. Max is still talking to Henry on the phone.

"Damn, someone is in danger!"

"Who?" asked Max. He seems confused because Henry doesn't explain about something.

"The Angel of Darkness is back again, she's such a hell as evil angel! I don't know why. She should die!"

"Who's on the phone, Max?" asked Angelina "Oh no, there's a war on New York. What the hell is happening?"

"Long story, I'm gonna get out of my apartment. And also, thanks for warning, Henry" said Max. He turns the smartphone off. The Earth is dangerous and war is coming again.

The cloud turns gray and more cloudy and then lightning begins. Felaca, Faith, and Julie got a secret plan to destroy the world.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The story continues...

Max went to the car with Angelina. He start driving fast so reckless. He is rescuing Henry, and Commander Byron in Angel of Darkness's laboratory. Crap. Commander Byron is closed to death when the evil interrogator try to tortured Commander Byron. That's why Max have to rescue Commander Byron so quickly. Also first, Henry.

_Tortured. Annihilated. Trapped._

Commander Byron was tortured. Henry is in prison. And Byron was annihilated. Felaca is very stupid and doesn't know better. She's bastard. Why Henry is in prison? Why Byron is in interrogation chamber? Why Angel of Darkness's apprentice return? It sounds stupid and weird but it the truth. Faith and Julie is also a evil twin angels and becomes the ruler of 'The Archangel Empire'. Two evil angel have same personality is rebellious, demanding, under control, and will become the empress someday.

"I feel like I need to stop becoming angel but someday. Unless the everything on war is over." said Max.

"I know. Me too. I want to have good life without being angel but it not time to quit. Commander Byron won't let you quit becoming a good angel. Because you and me were gifted. Sorry." explained Angelina (her nickname is Angel). _I hope_ _I will spend a lot more time with Max_, Angel thought privately. Max found New York Police Department and then rescued Henry.

"Thanks for rescuing me! Let's kill the Angel of Darkness and her apprentice as a good hell." said Henry. He does not cry. He does surprised really hard. Believe it or not, he is a nerd. He believes in horror movies that is rated PG-13. Max hates horror movies and also Angel hates horror movies. It gives her nightmare but not Max. He thinks horror movies are stupid. Henry is Indian-Canadian American. He has sense of humor. There are no blood shown on war because all citizen are bloodless and have purple blood on the ground during war of archangels. It has many inmates in police department.

"Why don't you release me, you idiot stranger?!" said the man in a raged voice.

"No! You SHUT UP! Shoo!" yelled Max. He hates inmates because Max's father is a inmate.

"Hey, leave the inmates alone! He is a criminal and you should not talked to him." said Angel. The inmates start to use cigarette on his cell room and still smoking which is not permitted in police department and it against the law. Max, Henry, and Angel went out of abandoned police department and went in Max 's car. His car is 2011 Mustang "Kelly Ford".

"All right, let's rescue Commander Byron in interrogator room." said Henry.


	4. Chapter 4: Henry

Henry asks Max if he can drive his car. Max say yes. Henry used Max's key to activate 2011 Mustang "Kelly Ford". Angelina is jealous of Max because she wants to drive Max's car. Or she wants sit on Max's lap (just kidding).

"Where's Commander Byron? Is he still in Faith and Julie's secret laboratory? Wait a minute... I think I already know where he is." said Henry (his nickname is Fang, that was his secret because he is a vampire that is not shown in other book but it had shown his nickname in other previous books).

"He's in interrogator chamber. Go close to this building and next to Empire State Building. Um... Henry, are you Fang? I've been forgotten and lost my memory. Am I?"

"Does it matter? How about you worry about yourself. Thanks." Henry answered.

"DAMN IT! I have lost my memory and can't remember in the past!" yelled Max while he punch his driving seat on the back so hard and began out of control.

"Calm down! You must control your emotion or they'll catch you to become under arrest." said Angel like a mild mad face. Then Henry shocked. He is afraid to tell Max about his nickname. He has no reason to make Max so angry.

"Why is my memory is disappeared? How do I control my emotion? I don't know how. But I should!" said Max angrily.

"Ok, we need to go rescue Commander and then we will worry about your amnesia brain but you can't go to building next to Empire State Building because you don't know to do and that's ok." explained Henry or should I call him Fang. But maybe.


End file.
